Nobitani
by SasuHina4evr
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata una estudiante normal hasta que decidió ayudar a Nobitani el nerd de su colegio, desde ese día su vida cambio por completo. Nobitani nerd en el día y rock star en la noche. UA. SasuHina. OoC.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic: Naruto Shippuden.

Pareja: Sasuke x Hinata.

Summary: Hyuuga Hinata una estudiante normal hasta que decidió ayudar a Nobitani el nerd de su colegio, desde ese día su vida cambio por completo. Nobitani nerd en el día y rock star en la noche.

ADVERTENCIA: Como no tenia imaginación y justamente acabo de leer un manga que me he enamorado quise escribir el manga versión SasuHina. Obviamente van a ver OoC para ambos protagonistas. Y es Universo Alterno. Mi primer Universo Alterno, así que por favor no me traten mal.

Sasuke: ¿Cuántos Fanfics tienes y cuantos has terminado? -rueda los ojos-

Marshan: Eso es información confidencial.

Sasuke: Si como no, ¿Qué dedo quieres que me chupe? -Muestra su mano derecha-

Marshan: El de en medio, por favor.

Sasuke: -Muestra el dedo de en medio y sale tirando la puerta.-

Marshan: Que rudo, él fue el que me pregunto. Bueno como el grosero de Sasuke se fue a mi me dejo para decir el desclamier. Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Este fic es basado en un manga así que ya saben el resto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

Nobitani.

(++++) Flash Backs

(-) Hablan

(*) Cuentan

Capitulo 1:

Hinata POV:

*Taka es una banda cuya popularidad esta en aumento. Ese día fue la primera vez que vi su desempeño en un club. Fue amor a primera vista. Hasta este día, no puedo olvidarme de su vocalista. Su voz y … su adorable rostro. Y también su confianza en el escenario.

Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, mi imagen es de una estudiante normal en este colegio, hasta la semana pasada, se ha hecho añicos.

A partir de ese momento, mi vida como victima de fanfarrones comenzó.*

-….- estaba frustrada en mi casillero estaba lleno de basura y con una nota que decía 'Nobitani x Hinata'. Aunque eso ya no es nuevo, todos los días encuentro lo mismo en mi casillero, viro la mirada a la izquierda y encuentro a un par de chicas riéndose como ya es costumbre.

-Uhh….- se escucho desde atrás de mio, me viro y allí temblando desde detrás de unos casilleros estaba Nobitani.

-Yo lo siento … todo esto es mi culpa.- susurro Nobitani. ¿Por qué le dicen Nobitani a Sasuke? Todo eso es culpa a su apariencia y carácter que se parece a Nobita el carácter de Doraemon.

-Uhh…. Umm….-

-Humm.- ¿Cuál era su nombre, de nuevo?

-U-Uchiha Sasuke.- me dijo su nombre, si justamente lo que necesitaba. Este chico esta en mi misma clase. Su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke pero todos lo llaman Nobitani. El pobre chico parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer en un charco de lágrimas.

*Algo paso la semana pasada.*

-Eh?.- oh si fue una de mis amigas.

*Mientras caminaba hacia mi casa, me encontré con un chico que estaba siendo molestado por un par de chicas.*

-Eh, ¿Ese no es Nobitani?.- una de mis amigas las cuales me estaban acompañando señalo el lugar donde estaba Sasuke o mas bien conocido como Nobitani.

-Parece que lo están molestando.- dijo la chica de mi lado derecho con cara de horror.

-Ese chico es molestado hasta por chicas.- dijo chica numero dos, la de mi lado izquierdo. Esas chicas parecían que le estaban quitando el dinero al pobre chico. Y digamos que no tenía una billetera increíble, era un simple monedero.

-Vamos Hinata, mejor no nos metamos en esto.- chica numero ni idea dijo, en esos momentos yo no pensé solo actué.

-OI, ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?.- Si notablemente no estaba pensando, y desde ese día yo también fui victima de ser molestada por todo el colegio.

-¿Cuál es el problema de esa chica? Ya vera después de esta.- si ya estaban comenzando a vengarse de mí mientras Sasuke aka Nobitani corría llorando hacia mi.

*Desde ese día yo también me convertí en uno de sus blancos.*

-Lo sentimos, pero no queremos meternos en todo esto.- y así comencé a perder a mis supuestos amigos.

*Ese mismo día perdí a mis amigos uno por uno.*

-Hinata, ¿Te gustaría un pan Yakisoba? .- Sasuke me estaba ofreciendo uno de esos famosos panes. Nobitani aka Sasuke es el único amigo que me queda.

-Este pan te tuvo que ser difícil de encontrar, ¿verdad? Gracias.- el pan es muy popular y se vende rápido.

-No fue muy difícil que digamos.- me dijo Nobitani con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pobre chico, ¿Sera que fue criado para ser un esclavo o algo por el estilo?

-Aquí tengo leche para ti.- me lo ofreció con tanta dulzura. Sipo creo que fue criado así. Pero ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

-Yo me quería disculpar, todo esto pasó por mi culpa.- creo que esta es la milésima vez que se disculpa, pero eso lo hace tierno.

-No te tienes que disculpar, esto no fue tú culpa.- No ya que yo no pensé y solo actué por instintos. Le sonreí para ver si así se calmaba. Se sonrojo y comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila.

-Uhh… Hinata.- me llamo nervioso.

-Esto es para ti.- me dio un papel rápidamente mientras él hacia una reverencia, yo lo vio con confusión y mientras aceptaba mi decimo tercer regalo de parte de él; alguien grito su nombre, no más bien su apodo.

-NOBITANI-

-OI, ¿Dónde esta mi pan Yakisoba?-

-Si tráelo ahora mismo- eran dos caras de matones.

-Uhh… Lo iré a conseguir ahora mismo.- esa fue la única respuesta de Nobitani, que pena que me da ese chico a veces.

-Chao.- se despido mientras se paraba y salía corriendo.

TAP TAP TAP

PUM

-Auch.- se tropezó el pobre y callo de boca al duro y frio suelo.

-Je Je.- No conozco muy bien a Nobitani, pero tengo este raro sentimiento que es un buen chico.

*Humm ¿Qué me dio? Al momento que vi el papel que me dio me congele, era un boleto para el concierto de Taka.*

Continuara…..

¿Qué dicen lo continuo? Este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a mi amor de Paula! ^^

Ojala que te haya gustado mi amor! Porque si no que pena… x3

Déjenme sus opiniones en un review. DENME UN POCO DE AMOR! Besos cuídense.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

-Con amor SasuHina4evr-

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic: Naruto Shippuden.

Pareja: Sasuke x Hinata.

Summary: Hyuuga Hinata una estudiante normal hasta que decidió ayudar a Nobitani el nerd de su colegio, desde ese día su vida cambio por completo. Nobitani nerd en el día y rock star en la noche.

ADVERTENCIA: Como no tenia imaginación y justamente acabo de leer un manga que me he enamorado quise escribir el manga versión SasuHina. Obviamente van a ver OoC para ambos protagonistas. Y es Universo Alterno. Mi primer Universo Alterno, así que por favor no me traten mal.

Sasuke: ¿Tan rápido? ¿Cómo así?

Marshan: Bueno es que no quería dejar a los lectores esperando tan largo. ¿Algún problema?

Sasuke: Ya, Simon. ¿Cuánto te pagaron?

Marshan: Hey! No porque este tan temprano con la continuación significa que me pagaron.

Sasuke: ¿En serio?

Marshan: Si, en serio.

Sasuke: ENTONCES ¿POR QUÉ SIGUES AQUÍ HABLANDO CONMIGO EN VEZ DE SEGUIR CON EL FIC?

Marshan: Es que tu me distraes.

Sasuke: Marshan no es dueña de Naruto Y NUNCA lo será.

Marshan: -suspiro- Aquí esta la tan esperada continuación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

Nobitani:

(+++) Flash Backs

(-) Hablan

(*) Cuentan

Capitulo 2:

Hinata POV:

*Estaba para afuera del club donde había un gran poster de la banda Taka.*

¿Todo esto es real? Mis pensamientos ambulaban mientras me dirigía a la fila para entrar al concierto. Un hombre gordo y raro sostenía un cartel el cual estaba impreso la numeración del 1-100. Me quede en shock. ¿Es que acaso esto era la sección VIP? No me lo podía creer.

En ese mismo momento, la cara del vocalista de Taka estaba justamente delante de mi vista. Gracias Nobitani. Sin él yo no estaría en este maravilloso concierto, quisiera que él estuviera aquí conmigo. ¿Por qué Nobitani me dio el ticket de esta maravillosa banda? O sea ¿Por qué él no vino?

Agh! Se está poniendo estrecho. No puedo siquiera respirar. Agh! Por fin, dejaron de empujar. Había cambiado la canción era tranquila, no me había parado a escucharla para saber de que se trataba, pero me sentía mucho mejor. Creo que es una balada.

-¿EH? ¡Que extraño! ¿Esta cantando una canción romántica?- un chico que estaba a mi lado izquierdo comento a su compañero, ¿Huh? Como lo dije antes, no me había detenido a escuchar su hermosa canción.

Esta canción es muy buena …. De verdad me gusta. Parece como si la canción fuera solo para mí. Creo que solo es mi imaginación. O sea ¿Quién me cantaría algo en su vida? Todo el mundo sabe la respuesta 'NADIE'

De pronto el vocalista dirigió su vista a su publico y se quedo viendo fijamente a un lugar cercano al mio, ¿Quién será el o la afortunado de que el gran guapo y sexy Susano'o, él vocalista de Taka. Lo vi a los ojos y me impacto lo siguiente, es que yo era su 'objetivo' él me veía fijamente a los ojos a mi. Yo estaba en total shock, no me lo creía. Después de un rato de mirarnos fijamente es como si reacciono y volteo la mirada de nuevo y siguió cantando con mucha más fuerza, con el corazón. Yo aún no salía del shock cuando la canción termino. Reaccione al escuchar su bella voz gritando a su amado público.

-GRACIAS A TODOS.- esa seguramente era la voz más masculina que había escuchado en mi vida. Me sonroje a ese pensamiento. Seguramente fue solo mi imaginación el que yo era la observada por él. Si todo era mi imaginación, un estereotipo por venir a un tan maravilloso concierto.

Pero igual no puedo hacer nada más, sigo cayendo por él.

Suspire amargada de nuevo colegio y de nuevo mi casillero como costumbre ya se ha hecho, la basura y el papel de 'Nobitani x Hinata' se hallaba dentro de este.

Tengo que irle a agradecer a Sasuke por su tan maravilloso regalo.

-HINATA- hablando del demonio, es solo un decir. Sasuke es muy dulce como para ser uno. Me voltee al escuchar mi nombre y allí vi a Sasuke corriendo hacia mi saludándome y también vi como una serpiente digo una chica le puso el pie para que el pobre se cayera. Y así fue. Él pobre rodo unas tres o cuatro veces hasta por fin parar. Lo único que me salió al verlo rodar fue gritar 'NOBITANI!' mientras seguía viendo como rodaba y se detenía.

-JA JA JA JA - risas se escuchaban al ver como Nobitani caía y rodaba.

-Oh! Eso es tan divertido- comento uno.

-JA, si él siempre se cae por los alrededores.- comento otro que igual se reía.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte preocupada mientras me agachaba a ayudarlo a pararse y el sobaba la cabeza.

-Si, solo fui un poco descuidado.- fue la única respuesta de Sasuke aka Nobitani.

-Je je- me salió una pequeña risita.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que dijo Nobitani viéndome a los ojos.

-Ja ja ja.- comencé a reír un poco más fuerte y él me acompaño con la risa.

-Je Je.- nunca lo podría odiar, jamás. Mi mente y cuerpo no me dejaría odiarlo.

-Gracias por el ticket de ayer.- agradecí a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Ah no fue nada.- que modesto ha sido Sasuke. ¿Cómo habrá conseguido ese ticket? Bueno no importa por ahora, fue muy tierno de su parte.

-TU MANO ESTA SANGRANDO.- grite como si él estuviera en la otra esquina del colegio y no mi lado.

-Puede ser que en la caída me la hice.- dijo simplemente Sasuke mientras se acercaba la mano a la cara para ver su herida cerca.

-¿Dolió?- fue lo más 'lógico' que salió por mi estúpida boca.

-No, todo está bien.- dijo Nobitani y se acercó más la mano a la cara, a la dirección de su boca.

-Solo lamo la herida y todo estará mejor.- dijo Nobitani mientras se lamia la herida. Algo golpeo mi cerebro al ver lo que tenia su lengua. Era un pirsin justo como Susano'o.

-Agh! Sabe a metal.- se estremeció Sasuke al sabor de su sangre, yo seguía en shock. Esa lengua se sentía muy familiar ….. Ok no sentir pero se me hacia conocida.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto Nobitani ya adelante mio, yo aun no salía del shock al ver esa lengua.

-¿Eh? Nada.- dije rápidamente me sentía demasiado nerviosa. Pero esa lengua, era muy conocida.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvo la banda ayer?- pregunto de la nada Nobitani yo me congele sonrojada casi al mas no poder.

-¿Eh? ¿Estuvo bien? Si, estuvo increíble.- dije nerviosamente tratando de no tartamudear en frente de él. Oh no, yo no iba a regresar a mi pasado de tartamudeos y timidez. Prefiero morir que volver a eso. Pero tenía ese sentimiento que parecía que él estaba preguntando sobre SU concierto.

-Fue maravilloso, de verdad me divertí. Sentí como si el vocalista … estaba cantando la canción de amor solo para mi.- le dije sinceramente. Trataba de mantener la calma lo mayor posible.

-Esa canción fue para ti, Hinata.- dijo Nobitani con tono serio que no parecía él mismo.

-¿Huh?- fue lo único 'inteligente' que salió de mis labios mientras lo veía en shock. ¿Es él … Susano?

-HEY NOBITANI! Estoy sediento.- grito un man que me trajo al mundo de nuevo, pero era peor ya que ahora estaba asustada y terriblemente sonrojada.

-¿Eh? Si, ya te voy a ver agua.- dijo Nobitani aka Sasuke mientras se volteaba y salía corriendo hacia la dirección de los brabucones.

-Nos vemos.- se despidió antes de llegar al frente de los brabucones que parecían cerdos, ¿Por qué ellos no iban por su agua? O sea, les haría bien. Seria un excelente ejercicio.

No puede ser que …

Esa canción era para ti, Hinata.

Continuara…

Ah! Termine! 2do capitulo terminado! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo continuo? Woa algunos que ya me conocen se preguntaran ¿cómo así actualice tan rápido? Bueno la respuesta es que me sentí inspirada por ver los reviews que me pedían que la continuara así que por agradecimiento me esmere para venir con el segundo. Ojala que les haya gustado. Este capitulo es dedicado a Lourdes, mi abuela. Otro amor mio. No se olviden de dejar su REVIEW.

Con sincero amor

-SasuHina4evr-

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic: Naruto Shippuden.

Pareja: Sasuke x Hinata.

Summary: Hyuuga Hinata una estudiante normal hasta que decidió ayudar a Nobitani el nerd de su colegio, desde ese día su vida cambio por completo. Nobitani nerd en el día y rock star en la noche.

ADVERTENCIA: Como no tenia imaginación y justamente acabo de leer un manga que me he enamorado quise escribir el manga versión SasuHina. Obviamente van a ver OoC para ambos protagonistas. Y es Universo Alterno. Mi primer Universo Alterno, así que por favor no me traten mal.

Sasuke: Te demoraste esta vez.

Marshan: No fue por mucho, pero lo siento para los que si.

Sasuke: Como sea! ¿Pasaste el DMV?

Marshan: NOOOOOO y no me hagas acuerdo.

Sasuke: ¿Cuántas te equivocaste?

Marshan: Solo en una que fue la ultima.

Sasuke: Tonta sabias que no tenias que perder ni una en el primer examen.

Marshan: LO SE.

Sasuke: Ah! Como sea! Ve a la historia de una buena vez.

Marshan: Naruto no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece el permiso para aprender a conducir. –mar de lagrimas.-

Sasuke: Ah! Como sea!

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

Nobitani

(+++) Flash Backs

(-) Hablan

(*) Cuentan

Capitulo 3:

Hinata POV:

No puede ser que …

Esa canción era para ti, Hinata.

No, él no puede ser Susano'o. Pero ese era el mismo pirsin.

-KYA! El nuevo disco de Taka es bestial.

-Kya! Yo ya lo compre.

Ah! No puede ser yo no lo tengo, mejor corro antes de que se acaben.

-1260 yen.

-Aquí, gracias.- si ahora tengo el nuevo disco de Taka. Pero volviendo al tema anterior ¿Desde cuando yo voy a conclusiones tan rápido? Ah! Bueno mejor me voy a casa y a dormir para poder pensar mucho mejor.

*Mientras caminaba hacia mi casillero comencé de nuevo a pensar en lo de Susano'o y Sasuke. Abrí mi casillero como todos los días, como siempre estaba la nota de Nobitani x Hinata y en eso paso algo que nunca pensé que pasaría. ME COMENZO A SANGRAR LA NARIZ.*

NO PUEDE ME ACABA DE SANGRAR LA NARIZ SOLO POR UNA TONTA NOTA. PORFAVOR LA VEO TODOS LOS DÍAS.

-HINATA.- una voz muy conocida para mi grito desde lejos.

-¿Sasuke?- me voltee a ver y allí estaba él corriendo hacia mi y mientras pasaba a unos grandulones, esos grandulones le pusieron el pie para que se callera cosa que funciono de nuevo. Corrí hacia él preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte con preocupación en mi voz.

-Estoy bien.- me contesto lo raro fue es que voltee la cabeza. No lo podía ver a la cara. ¿Por qué demonios no lo podía ver al rostro?

*La cosa más rara fue cuando estuvimos en recreo, lo que paso el Nobitani que yo conocía nunca y lo repito NUNCA lo hacia, hasta hoy.*

-Aquí tengo un poco de Yakisoba pan.- me dijo normalmente Nobitani, ya se había hecho costumbre comer los dos solos.

-Uhh, gracias.-fue todo lo que salió de mi boca y lo comencé a comer como si no había comido hace años, normalmente él es el que come así, nunca había sido yo. Todo lo que pasaba en mi cabeza en ese momento era relajarme, cosa que aún no podía. Sasuke me vio con media sonrisa en su rostro. No la sonrisa que normalmente me da, sino una de que tiene algo raro en mente.

-Tienes un poco que te ha quedado en tu mejilla, probablemente es el pan.- se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro para tomar algo en mi mejilla, yo solo me congele en mi lugar. Lo más que me causo un trauma permanente fue que se lo comió, se lo metió a la boca y se lo comió.

-No tienes que comer ese pan tan rápido.- fue su excusa lo único que causo en mi fue un desmallo.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata?- me dijo mientras yo seguía 'desmallada'.

-Ah! Si.- dijo mientras se revisaba el bolsillo de su pantalón del colegio.

-Aquí.- me mostro que había tomado de su bolsillo, un ticket para el siguiente concierto de Taka.

-Ah! Y una cosa más.- me dijo viéndome, yo ya tenia el boleto en mis manos admirándolo como una pequeña niña con un nuevo juguete.

-Hay una cosa importante que te tengo que decir después del concierto, así que nos vemos en el concierto ¿ok?- fue todo lo que me dijo, su rostro era seriedad divina, cosa que casi nunca tiene.

-NOBITANI ¿Dónde estas?- grito una voz que desconocí completamente. Sasuke se alarmo y volteo en seguida que escucho la voz demandante.

-Nos vemos mañana.- se despido Sasuke mientras se fue corriendo donde esos brabucones lo llamaban. Algo por seguro era raro y era EL ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA SONROJADA?

-Estoy aquí.- se escucho como Sasuke le respondía a esos brabucones yo me quede congelada aun, una cosa que ni yo ni el sabia es que unas chicas habían visto todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-

-He he he.-

-End Capitulo 3-

¿Lo continuo? Siento la demora, y como me siento generosa más tarde subiré el 4to capitulo ¿ok? Es que también este capitulo me salió demasiado corto. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Bye, cuídense.

-SasuHina4evr-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfic: Naruto Shippuden.

Pareja: Sasuke x Hinata.

Summary: Hyuuga Hinata una estudiante normal hasta que decidió ayudar a Nobitani el nerd de su colegio, desde ese día su vida cambio por completo. Nobitani nerd en el día y rock star en la noche.

ADVERTENCIA: Como no tenia imaginación y justamente acabo de leer un manga que me he enamorado quise escribir el manga versión SasuHina. Obviamente van a ver OoC para ambos protagonistas. Y es Universo Alterno. Mi primer Universo Alterno, así que por favor no me traten mal.

Sasuke: ¿Dos en un día? Impresionante.

Marshan: Cállate, es que el anterior me salió muy corto y me disculpo con ustedes de nuevo.

Sasuke: Como sea, solo pasa al fic de una buena vez.

Marshan: Eres un pesado, no se porque te pongo con la linda y tierna Hinata.

Sasuke: Porque me amas y sabes que soy el indicado para Hinata-chan.

Marshan: Ya Simon, como sea. Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, gracias por su comprensión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

Nobitani.

(+++) Flash Backs

(-) Hablan

(*) Cuentan

Capitulo 4:

Hinata POV:

-¿Escuchaste eso?-

-He he he.-

-No pude dormir por toda la noche.- me susurre a mi misma, ¿Dónde estaba? Pues ya estaba caminado a donde iba a ser el concierto de Taka. Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era lo 'importante' que Sasuke me tenia que decir después del concierto.

-¿Esa no es Hinata?- escuche una voz femenina diciendo mi nombre yo me voltee a ver a dos chicas de mi colegio, una de ellas me saludaba mientras se acercaban a mi.

-Es una sorpresa verte aquí.- una de ellas me dijo, yo no dije nada. Era raro que me estén hablando. O sea nadie me habla desde aquel accidente con Sasuke.

-¿Tu también vas a ir a ver el concierto de Taka?- la otra me pregunta, yo las mire extrañada.

-Huh, ¿Por qué?- fue todo lo coherente que salió en ese momento de mi boca.

-Bueno, nosotras también vamos.- respondió una con una muy falsa sonrisa, esto me huele muy mal. Algo va a pasar.

-Pero estamos cortas de un ticket.- si definitivamente esto va a salir muy mal.

-Kya, este ticket es para la fila de al frente.-

-¿Cómo conseguiste este ticket?-

…

-Gracias por el ticket.-

-Ha Ja Ha-

-Hay una cosa importante que te tengo que decir después del concierto.-

-Así que nos vemos en el concierto ¿ok?-

¿Qué debería hacer? Ese ticket ….

-¿Qué esta haciendo esa niña en ese lugar?- se escucho la voz de una mujer que pasaba con su pareja.

-Eww, eso es demasiada suciedad.- contesto el hombre que andaba con ella. Las lagrimas se me salían, ¿Qué le iba a decir a Sasuke? Es mejor que me valla de una buena vez a mi casa. Ya que no puedo encontrarme con Sasuke así como me encuentro ahora.

-El concierto de ayer estuvo fenomenal.- una chica alago el concierto de Taka de ayer, el cual no fue por esas chicas.

-Susano'o es tan sexy.- otra alago a Susano'o, yo escuchaba desde mi casillero mientras me cambiaba los zapatos. Lo único que pasaba en ese momento en mi cabeza era que necesitaba disculparme con Sasuke.

-Hinata.- esa voz, esa voz era la de Sasuke. Me voltee y no había duda, era Sasuke, su rostro no mostraba ni un tipo de emoción. Me tomo de la mano donde tenia una raspada que me quedo ayer en la riña con esas chicas que me robaron el boleto de Taka.

-¿Qué pasa?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, el que él me tomara de la muñeca vino de la nada, que sigo en estado de shock.

-¿Qué te paso en tus manos y piernas?- me pregunto con cara seria viendo directamente la herida de la mano que sostenía.

-Eh? Ayer me caí muy mal y por eso no pude ir al concierto, de verdad lo siento.- fue la excusa que vino como bala a mi cabeza. No se si me creyó del todo ya que sigue con esa mirada seria es su rostro.

-No te preocupes, una herida como esta no es nada.- dije para ver si cambiaba esa actitud rara que tiene y para ver si se deja de preocupar un poco.

-Umm.- fue lo que salió de sus labios, lo siguiente que hizo nunca lo espere, nunca me imagine que él lo hiciera, pero parece que me equivoque. ¿Qué que hizo? Pues lamio, si LAMIO mi herida en la mano.

-Yo estaba muy enojado cuando no apareciste en el concierto ayer.- me dijo en ese momento sus grandes lentes se bajaron un poco y pude ver sus ojos negros y penetrantes. Esa mirada nunca la espere de NOBITANI. Su lengua seguía afuera de la lamida que me dio y se le veía de nuevo el pirsin.

-NOBITANI.- una de las chicas de ayer o llamo.

-Tu siempre consigues buenos asientos para los conciertos de Taka, ¿verdad?- la otra dijo parecía que tenían corazones en todas partes, yo seguía congelada por lo que Sasuke había echo con mi mano. Pude presenciar como a Sasuke le salía una venita en el cuello solo al escuchar eso.

-Hey, danos unos a nosotras también.-

-Si, nosotras también queremos.- esta vez la venita apareció en su mejilla.

-CÁLLENSE.- grito Sasuke, eso hizo que las dos chicas se congelaran es su lugar.

-OTRO CONCIERTO EN VIVO SE VERA AQUÍ MISMO, AHORA.- grito un cabreado Sasuke mientras me abrazaba por el hombro y me volteaba para otra dirección.

-Lleven a todos al gimnasio si no se lo quieren perder.- dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar lejos de esas dos brujas.

-¿Qué le pasa a Nobitani?-

-Todas las canciones de ayer … eran especialmente para ti, Hinata.- dijo Sasuke mirando hacia al frente. Yo alce la vista para ver su perfil y ver sus ojos ónix viendo hacia al frente.

¿Sasuke es ….. Susano'o? fue lo único que calculo mi cabeza, no dije nada sobre el repentino brazo que estaba rodeándome por los hombros.

-Les enseñare una lección a esos bastardos.- dijo Sasuke mientras seguíamos caminando ¿A dónde? No estoy segura, solo se que siento que mi nariz ya a tener un repentino desangrado de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa con todo este lio?-

-¿Taka se va a presentar aquí?-

-Tal vez Nobitani va a hacer un baile tradicional.-

-Que aburrido.-

-Mejor solo vamos a terminar todo esto.-

-Aaah! Umm! Gracias por Umm.- si esa era la voz de Sasuke que trataba de decir algo sin tartamudear.

-¿Huh? ¿Nobitani?- si esa era la voz de la 'masa'.

-Vamos Nobitani, canta algo.-

-Mejor baja del escenario.- y así seguían los alumnos gritándolo a Sasuke.

-Gra-Gracias por venir a mi función de hoy.- pobre Sasuke parecía que iba a tener un infarto.

-Hace mucha bulla.- dijo Sasuke en un tono alto que el Nobitani que todos conocíamos nunca hubiera dicho. Todos quedaron en estado de shock.

-¿Qué le pasa a Nobitani?- un chico le pregunto a otro.

-Primero tenia mucha pereza en preocuparme sobre ustedes porque ustedes no valen mi tiempo.- dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa en su rostro mientras se comenzaba a subir su mano izquierda a la esquina izquierda de sus grandes lentes.

-Pero algo que ustedes hicieron me hizo enfadar mucho.- siguió explicando Sasuke mientras se quito sus grandes lentes por completo. Con cara de shock, todos los alumnos lo vieron.

-Así que ahora …- continuo Sasuke.

-DEJEN DE LLAMARME NOBITANI.- esta vez grito de enojo, yo casi grite de sorpresa cuando vi su rostro, mi cara era la misma que los demás estudiantes. Yo sostenía una cortina por mi vida. Mientras las cortinas se corrían para mostrar los otros miembros de la banda Taka. Lo único que corría por mi cabeza era que Sasuke SI ES Susano'o.

-Esos son los otros miembros de la banda.- una chica que me robo ayer grito en completo shock. Sasuke se arrancó la parte de arriba del uniforme para mostrar una camisa de marca y súper de moda.

Increíble, se me esta poniendo la piel de gallina.

-Susano'o, Soy tu más grande fan.- dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas que me robaron ayer con corazones en los ojos.

-Oh, gracias.- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante que hizo que dejara de sonreír, no se porque sentí que me rompían el corazón en ese momento.

-Pero … No me agradan ninguna de ustedes dos.- dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, vi como a esas dos con cara como si sus palabras le habían caído como balde de agua helada.

Increíble ….

-NO LOS ESCUCHO.- grito con entusiasmo Sasuke.

En menos de lo que se parpadea un ojo, el colegio entero se convirtió en un concierto en vivo de Taka.

-Todas las canciones de ayer …. Eran especialmente para ti Hinata.

¿Todo esto era también por mi? De verdad me siento tan feliz que no puedo evitar que me salgan unas cuantas lagrimas. Estoy tan emocionada.

-Hinata, ven aquí.- dijo mientras estiraba su mano hacia mi.

-Tengo algo que quiero hablar contigo.- siguió, yo solo me quede sorprendida no salía de mi shock anterior aún.

-Quiero que seas mi novia.- él sostuvo mi mano a hacer contacto alguno. Y algo mas increíble paso en ese momento. Él me beso frente a todo el colegio.

Nunca me olvidaría de tan tierno evento. Este escenario, este sentimiento.

….

-¿FIN? Eso ustedes lo deciden! ¿Quieren que lo continúe? ¿Dejo este capitulo como el final?

Bueno, díganme ¿Qué les pareció? (: ne! Recompense el anterior capitulo que salió muy corto con este que salió más largo. Bueno espero sus reviews.

Chao, cuídense. Los amo.

-SasuHina4evr-

.

.

.

.

V


End file.
